


Démon fils de l'Aigle

by Gaby007



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arabic Culture, Astronomy, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Self-Reflection, power of legacy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Ra's al Ghul, dirigeant de la Ligue des Ombres, n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a très longtemps, il portait un autre nom. Il y a très longtemps, il servait une autre confrérie. Il y a très longtemps, il avait eu un père.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Darim Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Démon fils de l'Aigle

Le moment de la journée que préférait Darim lors de son enfance, c'était à la nuit tombée, quand le muezzin avait appelé à effectuer la prière isha mais pas encore celle fajr, et que son père le faisait lever ainsi que son frère pour les faire monter sur les toits de Masyaf et leur dispenser une leçon d'astronomie.

C'était plutôt naturel, pour un homme dénommé Altaïr d'après l'astre brillant dans le ciel nocturne, de s'intéresser aux constellations – même si Altaïr ibn La'Ahad se concentrait principalement sur la possibilité de retrouver son chemin grâce à elles, plutôt qu'aux mythes leur étant associés.

Oh, il essayait quand même de raconter les histoires, et c'était immanquablement une cause de fou rire pour Darim et son cadet Sef de voir leur père si sérieux et digne en temps normal confondre les personnages, s'embrouiller dans les détails et arborer la grise mine de qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette catastrophe. Pour une fois que le mentor perdait pied.

L'une des histoires à ne pas se dissoudre dans l'oubli, c'est celle d'Algol, l'étoile du Démon, la Tête de l'ogre, qui sourit aux créatures mangeuses de chair humaine hantant les cimetières et préside aux carnages des champs de bataille.

Une étoile de violence et de mort. Pour un Assassin, deux choses inévitables.

* * *

Quand Ra's al Ghul, maître de la Ligue des Ombres se détaille dans un miroir, son reflet lui renvoie un regard vert. Vert comme l'acide, vert comme l'arsenic, vert comme la chair pourrie. La marque du Puits de Lazare, la couleur de ses eaux exhibée à tous. Peu importe sa nature, la sorcellerie laisse une empreinte derrière elle – exige un prix.

Lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Darim, ses yeux étaient marrons, un brun sombre presque mais pas tout à fait noir, éclairci et illuminé par des paillettes d'or et d'ambre. Maria Thorpe avait pour habitude de sourire à son fils aîné, lui disant que ses yeux étaient le parfait mariage entre les prunelles noires insondables de sa mère et les iris dorés de son père – une couleur rappelant davantage un oiseau de proie qu'un humain.

Des années et des siècles d'exposition au Puits ont sucé le brun et l'or et l'ambre, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un vert uniforme et cruel, vide de chaleur indulgente et d'autorité attendrie.

Il fut un temps où quand Darim regrettait ses parents, il n'avait qu'à plonger le regard dans le miroir le plus proche afin de les retrouver. À présent, cela lui échappe.

* * *

La Ligue des Ombres n'est pas la Confrérie des Assassins.

C'est inéluctable, que toute chose doive se transformer si elle ne veut pas s'étioler et périr dans un monde en constante évolution, qui ne cesse de changer. Mais ça ne signifie pas que le processus soit exempt de regret.

Parfois, Ra's al Ghul se demande ce qui serait advenu s'il avait décidé de ne pas continuer à s'immerger dans les eaux émeraude du Puits de Lazare. S'il était resté Darim, pour mourir et être enterré auprès de son frère et de ses neveux, sa première épouse et son premier-né.

Mais à quoi bon s'interroger ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Et qui dit qu'il aurait survécu la moindre trace des Assassins dans un tel cas de figure ? Qui dit qu'ils auraient été davantage qu'une note en bas de page dans un livre d'histoire, une vulgaire curiosité passante pour des érudits passionnés par les Croisades et les troubles antédiluviens de la Terre Sainte ?

Non, c'est trop ignoble pour le supporter. Les Assassins sont toute la vie de Ra's al Ghul, tout comme ils ont défini la vie de son père.

Comment pourrait-il tourner le dos à son héritage ?

* * *

Il ne pratique plus guère le vol, en ces temps modernes.

D'aucuns renifleront avant de déclarer que ce n'est pas du vol, savoir pratiquer l'art du déplacement, mais il s'agit principalement de sots n'ayant jamais pratiqué, n'ayant jamais connu les sensations procurées, n'ayant jamais goûté la pure liberté de la chose. Comme avec tous les grands arts, une haute maîtrise fait naître la fluidité, l'aisance.

Pour qui a vu l'Aigle de Masyaf exercer son art, il n'est pas d'autre mot possible que vol, car sinon, quel qualificatif appliquer à un homme pour qui la gravité ressemble davantage à une recommandation qu'une règle absolue ?

Ra's al Ghul a vécu près de huit cents ans, et il n'a jamais vu personne atteindre ce degré de perfection dans le mouvement, excepté peut-être le premier élève du Détective. Celui-ci est encore jeune, si ça se trouve, il parviendra à égaler la prouesse d'Altaïr.

Pour ce qui est de le dépasser, ne soyons pas absurdement optimistes.

* * *

Aux yeux de Darim, son père était un géant parmi les hommes. Même une fois parvenu à l'âge d'homme, cette impression est restée.

Bien sûr, Ra's al Ghul sait que cela n'a jamais été qu'une impression. La taille moyenne d'un syrien à l'époque de la Troisième Croisade fait piètre figure comparé à un Américain du troisième millénaire, il en est conscient chaque fois qu'il lui faut lever les yeux afin de s'adresser à quelqu'un, et il est plus grand que son géniteur.

Selon ses calculs, Altaïr ibn La'Ahad n'a jamais dépassé un mètre soixante-cinq. Et malgré tout, son aura d'autorité et de compétence, le prestige de ses actes lui a toujours conféré une aura qui réduisait tous ses interlocuteurs au rang de nains insignifiants.

La seule fois où il aurait pu paraître petit, cela aurait été dans la mort, mais Darim n'a jamais eu l'opportunité de poser les yeux sur les restes de son géniteur.

Il ne pense pas qu'il voudra jamais l'obtenir.

* * *

Il y a du pouvoir dans les noms, c'est une leçon que tout Assassin finit par réaliser tôt ou tard. Nommer un être, c'est le connaître. C'est lui accorder de l'importance. C'est l'identifier comme un adversaire, ou un allié, ou quelqu'un digne de respect.

Ra's al Ghul le sait pertinemment, c'est pour cela qu'il a pris le titre de Démon, qu'il a nommé ses fidèles les Ombres. Il y a du pouvoir dans les noms, et il s'en empare pour créer autorité et révérence autour de lui et de ses projets, c'est le strict minimum pour connaître le succès.

Mais le Démon n'est qu'une petite partie de lui, même si c'est celle qu'il a vécu le plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas celle l'ayant défini en tant qu'humain. Ce n'est que son _laqab_ , le nom honorifique venant compléter ce qu'il est.

Et ce qu'il est, c'est Darim ibn Altaïr ibn La'Ahad al Ghul.

Le Démon, fils de l'Aigle.


End file.
